


The beastly, dreded wolf and the innocent, elvhan Beauty.

by Boraluven



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fen as merged spirit, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, POV Third Person, Solas as harel, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boraluven/pseuds/Boraluven
Summary: In this fic, solas is not quiet or wise, he's cold hearted and ...Slightly crazy possessive. When he decides to care and raise his enemy's daughter he realizes that she may hold the key to the Elvhan people.





	The beastly, dreded wolf and the innocent, elvhan Beauty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under reconstruction!..And editing..It might not make sense..But it will ;)

Fen'harel let out a dry chuckled at Elgar'nan as he cursed and threatened him behind the sealed glass

.At this point his words materd little, Despite him being prepared he stood no chance , his imprisonment was all but enshured the moment the man lent out his greedy hand to him.

The fool, he warned him he would pay for the death of the all-mother. He had warned them all,they had laughed and claimed that mythals dog wouldn't be much of a threat, but he showed them,one by one  as he entrapped them each into their unique prisons , it was quite pleasing to him ,the look on their faces..It was priceless..and worth every moment he spent studing, searching.. merging with the wolven Spirit.

eachprison enshured they suffered,he wasn't called the bringer of nightmares for no reason and they would relive their victims nightmares over and over again for all of eternity....Just as the sight of mythals mangled,and blooded body will forevermore be eched in his mind.

It was sad to see how far they fell into darkness..Gave way to destruction.

Mythal  was in no  way innocent of it, she gave in to her darker nature as well,but over time had tried to set things right. teaching her follower's the truth, giving her people freedoms ,only marked them for protection from the other corrupted mage king and queens. She didn't deserve to die the way she had.

 She  **was** the best of them all.

 

  
Elgar'nan's useless screams,and banging was interupted by the smallest,  quietest pitter-patter of small bare feet hitting the crystal clear floor , the home was ment to be empty, a small whimper came from fen'harel's left to where Elgar'nan's bed chambers lead , their stood a small elvhan child.She was no more than two -three hundred years old,(2-3 years in human time,. So young..He always had a weekends for children) Fen’Harel  would have been content to simply send her away, but it was the color of her aura and the strength of magic he felt that drew him to look closely at the girl.a child shouldn't have had the kind of power running through her veins...She was..He had to admite..Quite adorable,. With her small fists rubbing the sleep from her eyes,completly unaware of the danger standing a few feet away..And  took this time to study her.

 

she was small, even for her age, so she was incredibly tiny, her hair had a mix of dark and light gold,with orange and a deep red tint it ,just like the sun..

Pretty. 

but it was the bright silver-blue colord eyes of mythal staring up at him, that he realized who the child was.

And he was beyond angry.

Who did they think they were creating such a thing!?...A child.

He felt his wolven spirit sturr at the sight of her.. Reacting to his steadily growing anger.

_hmm, peace harel..Don't let your emotions rule you,nothing will be accomplished if you don't use your head._

But...It should be impossible, _yet their she stands..Look closely.._  taking a deep calming breath he fully turned his attention back tothe small child.....She looked just like mythal...Well a miniature version of her at least...

 _wonderful!...Not all might be lost.._ fen'harel could  **feel** his spirits excitement, but he was unsure if what he was implying was in fact a good thing...

''No, no no NO!'',elgar'nans voice called out, his voice shaken, scared...  '' salath, leave  da'vhenan!'' He screamed drawing her attention on him,as he continuessly, furiously beat against the glass with new determination.trying with everything he had to get out...His frustration apparent...As was his desperation..

Fool.

That confirmed his suspicion. They had somehow conceived a child,in secret...How they managed to keep such a thing hidden was a mystery.. _I do believe not even Dirthamen was aware of the child,harel..Be cautious..I feel a strength and magic none has possessed before.._ How fortunate that it was him who discovered her first.

A wicked smile graced fen'harels lips as an idea came to him.

she just stood their looking at her father trying to free himself, and when she didn't heed his cryes to escape,he decited the child must be slow, stupid.

Good. nothing that powerful should have the advantage of intelligence...Just look what  **he** had become...A savior, a king...

 Nothin  but A monster in the end.

He would destroy everything his kin built, the price of setting his people free..He only hoped that once free they would build something better...Rise from the ashes...To create something worthy of his sacrifice's...

A stirring of magic drew him from his thought, causing him to look at the source

Familiar eyes locked with his own,  stunning him with how they were now burning, like a metallic blue flame.. a look of understanding filtered through them...As it seemed she finally grasped the extent of the trouble, the danger she was in.

... His gaze intensified venomously ,his Anger palable through his eyes and magic, he had Hoped to see her cower or freez up, just as many  **men** have done before when met the full force of his hatred,his grey eyes cold, calculated.

But **no** not even a flinch or a shudder.....she just stared ,  looked directly into his eyes , matching and challenging his coldness with flames ,her eyes alight, bright and open.

Bearing her soul with a gaze so hot it  ** _burned_** him with the strength of a thousand mages.

 

Everything.

Everything she was...Everything she held inside herself was clearly in that moment, that it drew a chill  to slowly crawl up his spine as he took it all in..the Innocence..the Purity in her heart and soul.

How...How was such a thing,a being hold so much **goodness** inside...Not even a glimmer of darkness could be seen , it wasnt possible.. especially a child of the two most powerful evanuris...The most corrupted by it... even Mythal held darkness inside her, every living person had been born a type of darkness inside them, most inherited it from their parents... Ofcorse this was Not always the case..Some were born with a brightness, a light, that any darkness would be consumed by it, overcome without any Shadows to hide behind...

Light magic,it was a  rare and Powerful gift to possess.

 His frustration mounted as he couldn't have fathomed such a possibility... They personally held no such gifts...No such light.

It made him so so angry that he haddent even been given an inkling that mythal had daughter.. 

A lightling.

His anger mountad as she continued to penatrating through him with her eyes..the **way**  she **stared**  at  **him**...like **she**  could **see** his Soul..His pain... **everything**.

With the enhanced sight all lightling once possesed, she possibly could.

It was Unnerving, that the spawn of  **Elgar'nan himself** held such a power..How would he have used her rarity he wondered....

 His jaw clenched in Anger of how he most likely would have used her to secure his rule for eternity.. with clenched fists , hatred and anger clouded his gaze , wishing she would wither away with the intensity, or look away frightened.

...But no, not this little girl...She stood taller.

Defiant.

Just as he had once stood with the same fire and light flowing through him as he stared down his own monster..

he wasn't that person now, now he was more, he choose to change, to merge with the old wolven spirit..He was now fen'harel and no child would defy his wishes..  **not** her..Not the child of his greatest enemy...

_'she's mythals daughter as well, harel...We should take her as our own'_

_''No... mabie, she's **his** daughter also...Let's see what happens...You might be right..She could be useful.''_

The beast inside him hardened futhure at his next intention,'' _lets see if she can survive brother''_  he beconed the girl to come to him with his hands,his fen was right she was apart of mythal...

He haddent planned for this... How could he have, it was, should have been impossible for a child to be conceved by them...They all choose to have power over offspring, to be the most powerful beings in thedus..

_harel, only the maker himself could have granted such a gift to her..Them..Let's test her...If she doesn't die today we should take her...Make use of this precious gift'_

 

,"come,dal'en" his voice was soft, but cold as ice as he spoke, the child could in no way be discovered by others,she would undoubtedly be a threat to his future ,to him, if allowed in the world ,he was certain those left would use her to re- create another pantheon, a way to keep their 'tresured' way of life..,the  greedy fools, the prists..They rather enjoyed enslavement.. their Misplaced duty ,the scycle would continue.

She hesitated long enough to anger him, he didn't hesitate to use his power to bring the little one to him..Despite her Ovious power and strength she was unable to resist..She.was.not.a match to him..

 _Yet, if nurtured, her powers could out rival us all.. Adorable! Look how she struggles..The Little thing thinks she has a choice.._ he pushed more strength into his body, overwhelming the child as she was pulled to him.

 he growled at her when she was within his grasp.'' don't **ever** defy me again!!'' he would not allow her to think she could do so again, with a shove she lost  her pitiful balance,and landed on her small bottom,causing a cry to escape her small plump lips,and tears to fall.. _that wasn't necessary harel,she understood better than you think_

Ignoring him he focused on Elgar'nan rageing behind the mirror, cursing him.. he sent him a  creuel,,wicked smile, he was shure he could see,pulling the girl close, holding her close as he drew a small spirt blade, turning towards the rageing king,he wanted to ensure he watched as he slowly deprived the girl of her life's blood,he wanted him to watch as he took it..Drained the very life from her..

For him to suffer with the knowledge he was the cause of her death.

"N-no ffen-harel! Salath! Please don't! she is an innocent child!!" It was like music to his ears,the desperation...Helplessness sadness..The defeated cries for mercy..

 _wonderful!!_  They were beyond delighted as together they tightened his grip and menuvered the girl in place for the blow that would..Should take her life...

  
" So many of **your**  victims were innocent as well,but that didn't stop you, did it!" The beast inside him fully surfaced..Harel fully embraced the darkness inside himself.. Themselves he should say, as he struck the blow...'' how many father's had to watch as you did unimaginable things to their children,helpless as you are now..Watch as the light drains from her eyes!''He shouted as the child let out a surprised yelp, as the blade pierced her chest....Slowly.. Painfully

" Stop! Fen'harel think of what Mythal would feel, if you kill her , then you are no better than the rest of us"!! Elgar'nan was desperate beyond measure, he would say anything to save his child...But was powerless to stop it..The prisons magics had started to react to the ovious power being released inside it..Draining and strengthening it..He would soon be draind dry at the rate his power flowed out from him in his destresed state.

The look in his eyes as he watched him Pierce the girls heart,  will be eched into fen'harel's mind forever,  delighted, at this, he wished the others had suffered like this..was something he didn't get to experience with the other six members... It was worth it to see , he originally planned  a for The Great All-Father to be locked away first...But changed his mind when anduril had started killing her fallowers for no apparent reason..it was more poetic this way ,as he had been the last to srike mythal delivering the killing blow, siphoning her magic into himself,  and To see him look this way was worth what he had decided in regards to his child.

Or it was until he looked down at her.

And saw mythal looking up at him through her eyes..

Alarmed at the sight, he hesitated enough for fen to take control of the blade, pulled it from within her, so close to its mark that if she wasn't an actual light child she would still perish.

'' what is her name?'' if she survived he would need something to call her by.  
  
"Iveani...H-hher nnnnamme is Iveani"he wispers ,as the spell fully started to take hold and push him into a deep slumber.

The wolf snorted... Pretenchous bastard, only he would have the audacity to name a child heaven..No mythal would have had another name for her..

'' What is her real name Elgar'nans...Mythal wouldn't have named her such things..Give me  **her name!** '' but he could see his reluctances..Names were powerful things..Even to the dead..So he decided that a he would indeed spare the child...If he gave it too him.'' I'll let her live if you tell me..Hurry though..Wouldn't want to loose this opportunity..She is near death '' his voice smug as he could see the hesitation evaporate with his words..

''sshee..She called her Risera.. please Fen don't let her die!' he thought to appeal to his wolf  in hopes he would indeed save the child..With a nasty sneer he blasted the mirror into a thousand tiny shards...No one and nothing could get to the prison this way...

A spiteful thing to do.. he realized , but now elgar'nan would never get to know his daughters fate, he would forever be haunted by the image of her bleeding on the ground before him....

Wonderful..He couldn't have asked for a better punishment...

Cursing himself for not attending the girl sooner when her wimpers ecoed around them..He worked healing magic into the wound he caused.. only to realize..She was healing herself...Amazed with how the skin melded together..Then she  went limp in his arms.

  
Alarmed, Fen’Harel looked at the room behind the baby. He saw a small cot in the corner of Elgar’nan’s luxurious bedroom, and hastily arranged bags filled with clothes ,everything needed. Rattles. Dolls. The relocation from wherever  Elgar’nan had kept her  hidden from the pantheon, had clearly been hurried..  
Grabbing some of the child's items, he gently manovered her into this chest so he could easily travel with the child and her things without drawing unessasary attention...

_harel, we must hurry, the priests will soon realize he is gone, they will be apon us soon..._

  
Fen’Harel’s eyes narrowed as he again took in the girls small frame and delicate features, something so small....So powerful, she could be the perfect tool to bring forth a new Age. His heart still ached from what he had just done, he haddent always hated the others. They were all friends once upon a time,He didn’t regret any of it – the others had brought their own downfall on themselves – but a continued solitary existence in his new world was not a concept he welcomed gladly. A man was made by his enemies; he strived to outwit them, to outlive them. What there was to achieve after such a crushing victory?  
He had a use  for he after all. Taking Elgar'nan's, well-guarded secret and molding her into a shining beacon of new age would bring Fen’Harel  the greatest pleasure. A Mythal who should have been, if the goddess had only listened to Fen’Harel when he warned her of her husband's intentions... and left the bastard. But no ,whatever had caused the woman to change had come to late, and she paid for it.

  
Making up his mind,He quickly turned to leave  with the child , she would be his now..And if it worked how he wanted...She would see him as a teacher, a father...She was young enough that she was maliable..And she'd never betreyed him, never think to go against him by the time he was done.

  
Fen'harel hear the clank of metal, heavy foot steps... _they realized he was gone sooner than we had hoped.._  he opened a portal to travel through the now constructed Fade.while Holding the sleeping child close, Fen’Harel admired his handiwork. Countless people would thank him for the Veil. It truly was, as he had told to his brethren, a key to keeping the other group of gods from interfering with world ever again. Void, Elvhenan and Golden City neatly separated.

  
He had completed his greatest work..Now....He would sleep and regain the power he lost...A small sigh was heard when he entered his hidden fortress...The Little one was snuggling him! And for the first time, The Dread wolf felt a stirring within his old heart....And silently enjoyed how she was Seemingly comfortable in his arms... 

_she is ours now..And no one will take her away from us...We should have felissian be in charge of her while we sleep._

Harel, agreed..She  **was** theirs now...But he wanted her close, so with his final burst of magic he created a place for her in the fade, no one would find her..But him Ofcorse..He would raise her, teach her..It was best if he was the only one to know her, interact with her...She might grow an attachment to someone else..

No he would be the one she became attached to..The only person she would ever need.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Risera-little dream. ( res-er-ah )


End file.
